


His Greatest Invention

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, XD, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Varian meets baby Genevieve.





	His Greatest Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglySandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Says You Can't Go Home?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215177) by [UglySandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich). 



> I practically cried with the cuteness of the line "This is Genevive, my greatest invention yet!" in chapter two of UglySandwich's "Who Says You Can't Go Home?" and... I just wanted to write this for her.
> 
> I'm not used to writing using other people's OC's-- especially considering I've already made up, like, six kiddos for Co-Ladies-In-Waiting for myself-- but hey... I thought this'd be fun.
> 
> Yes, this is going to be quick, short, and to the point. Sorry.

There was silence. Sudden, stunning silence. And then...

A wail. Loud and long and perfect.

Varian grinned. That was his  _child_ _._

_They were here._

He was on his feet almost immediately. He was tired of waiting, and now... He didn't have to wait anymore. Just on the other side of that door... On the other side of that door was his wife and their son or daughter. Before he could even reach out to open the door for himself, it opened for him. The midwife walked out, smiling kindly at the new father and reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

Once she had gone, Varian darted into the room, eager to see his wife... And to meet his kid.

He froze in the doorway, the moment his eyes landed on the scene in front of him. Cassandra was resting in the bed, the blankets tucked snugly around her. In her arms was the baby.

The baby was tiny, hardly bigger than Cass's forearm. It was amazing how tiny newborns could be. Varian was used to being the smallest, weakest member of any group or family... The little one was going to change that, for certain.

Cass was holding the baby close, studying their tiny face with a tender smile on her face.

Varian had never seen that look on her face before, but still... He loved seeing it.

For a minute or two, he stood there in the doorway, watching his family in awe and wonder. Cass was so enthralled with the baby that she hardly noticed her husband standing there. When she  _did_ notice his presence, though, her smile widened a little.

"Come in, Varian," she said quietly, "don't you want to meet her?"

He just nodded; he found that he couldn't speak. He could feel the tears starting to well up, and he found that his throat felt extremely stopped-up because of this. And he made his way across the room, closing the door behind him. It was hard to believe that,  _finally_ , they-- no,  _she_ \-- was here... That he was about to meet his little girl for the first time.

When he got to Cassandra's side, Varian took a seat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, staring intently down at the small baby that was wrapped in blankets, nestled in his beautiful wife's arms.

From that first glance, he was absolutely certain of one thing: he loved her. He loved his daughter, and he'd do whatever he could to be the best father he could possibly be.

"Here."

Cass motioned for him to take the baby in his arms, to get to hold her for the first time. He did so (extremely awkwardly at first, but then he began to get the hang of it).

Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. She had dark, curly hair-- definitely something she got from Cass-- but she definitely had some features that belonged to him, too.

She was beautiful.

Cass watched him for a moment or two, smiling, before speaking again. "I was thinking... Something along the lines of 'Genevieve,' maybe?"

That stopped Varian cold.

 _Genevieve_. His mother's name...

"It's perfect," he whispered, "it's absolutely perfect."

In that moment, holding his wife and their newborn daughter close, he knew that he was where he was supposed to be. Cassandra and Genevieve were the best things to have ever happened to him. And he loved them.

And now, holding baby Genevieve in his arms for the first time, he knew: she was his best invention to date.


End file.
